Of Infuriating Entrancement
by GriffinGirl8655
Summary: Every element is yet repulsed and interested in its opposite- it cannot be denied. It is the same for the element's benders- all part of nature, all part of the world. Infuriating, but yet, so right. ONE-SHOT


Every element has its opposite. Every opposite infuriates one another, and yet every opposite entrances one another, pulls the other in, in a strange way in which neither party knows quite what is happening except for the fact that they are trapped. And they're not really sure whether they'd like to escape.

Sometimes opposites don't always fall under the spell of romantic love, but rather the love of friends or siblings. Sometimes they do. Sometimes the flame ignited is immortal, and cannot be worn down, no matter what is thrown at it.

And, perhaps the most known love of this, the most magical, infuriating love, is the battle of fire and water. The hot fire can melt even the strongest, coldest ice, while the water created can douse any flame thrown at it. Indeed, they are at odds with one another. Intertwined in an endless battle of love and hate, and all they can hope is that it will end in love.

Katara is a water-bender. It's natural for her to be annoyed at Zuko. Maybe it's not his fault. Maybe it's hers. Maybe it's somebody beyond their control. But it hurts. She puts up this fight, she puts up this front, perhaps, because she's scared.

The tough ice is afraid of red coal because of the river of feelings it will unleash. In her head, she's not sure where that flood should go, to whom it should belong. In her heart, buried deep amongst unrest and uncertainty and knowledge and truth, she does know. She doesn't want to discover it yet.

It could be dangerous, after all. But when has she ever shied away from that?

Zuko is a fire-bender. It's in his element, per say, for him to be annoyed with Katara. He doesn't want to be, not really. She's just _so hard to crack._ Maybe that's her fault. Maybe that's his. Maybe it's something, beyond their control. He doesn't know. But it tugs at him, and like a current pulling some poor lost soul, it pulls him towards the danger. Towards the deep. And it feels like he's drowning.

Why is he drowning? Is it because, just maybe, the steady flame is filled with fear? Fear for the raging storm that is moving it's way, that will make it no longer burn? In his head, he has no hope that they can resolve this. That whatever is brewing deep beneath him can become truth. However, in that deep beneath, there _is_ hope. Water and fire can coexist, after all.

Right? Or should he turn to logic? But really, he asks himself, when has ever gone there?

Every element is pulled towards each other, and every element, yet, is turned away. Such is the balance, the most sacred balance of their world, that perhaps should be heeded and followed.

But fire can only burn bright with emotion, and the water will always follow it's own course. It is merely the laws of nature. And, when it is just right, fear and logic will be set aside, and these two elements, may by chance, collide.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

 **Disclaimer #2: I'm… Um…. Not actually a Zutaran. Sorry guys. Let me explain, why, me, a proud and proclaimed Kataanger has ended herself up in this predicament.**

 **This is, actually, a long overdue birthday present for one of my very awesome friends who, here, we will call the Countess (she knows who she is.). I promised the Countess a while a go I would write something like this for her, and never got around to it, till now.**

 **And, while I do ship Kataang, and it's my A:tLA OTP, I must respect Zutara. It's a pretty cool ship, and I'd be a hypocrite not to think so, since, in so many of my other fandoms, do I have similar ships and OTPs.**

 **Well, I guess that's it for tonight. I'm sorry if this is awful. As I previously stated, I don't technically ship this, and it made it slightly harder to write for. Please leave a review, or maybe a favorite, if you thought I deserved it.**

 **Thanks for reading, ~GriffinGirl8655**


End file.
